Authoring users can publish information online, which is typically passively available on a website. Users to be exposed to this information must visit the website to locate the information, so authoring users must try to stand out among the millions of online content publishers to compete for the right set of eyeballs to access their published information. While this information can also be posted on one or more social media networking websites to reach a specific online community, this approach has limits on how targeted the information can be aimed at specific users. Authoring users may wish to target a specific user or users who satisfy certain criteria, but locating and identifying these users among the millions of online users is challenging. What is needed is a way to harness these millions of users as facilitators or proxies for the authoring users to connect authoring users' published information with the specific user(s) that the authoring user is targeting. In this way, computer network communications can be made more efficient, because network bandwidth is consumed far more efficiently when information published by authoring users finds its way to the target end users in the most direct route possible without having to download the information (and thereby consume network bandwidth resources) to thousands of users who are not actual target end users, but simply wasteful consumers of the data. Thus, there is a need to improve the efficiency of computer networks by reducing bandwidth consumption and needless downloading of data that is simply stored but then discarded or overwritten. In particular, for example, there is a need for reducing reliance on usage of online search engines, for example, to expose data published by an authoring user to a target user. Online search engines are currently responsible for at least a third of all Internet traffic, which means that a significant amount of the overall Internet bandwidth is consumed simply from servicing online search requests, and this bandwidth consumption continues to increase as the Internet expands, making relevant information harder to locate for users.